


Broken Wrist

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [71]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gymnastics, Soft Azula (Avatar), competitive ty lee, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Mai come to support Ty Lee at a gymnastics competition where she's poised to win when disaster strikes that could ruin her chances.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Broken Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! well, not really. I've cut down my writing by about 90% but I still have a few stories I think y'all might like so I hope you enjoy them. I might do more of these dump type things instead of a daily posting schedule (sorry, not sorry its what my mental stability needs rn). also I'm still working on the contract I promise I haven't forgotten...

Ty Lee knew her wrist was broken the second she put it down half on the beam and half off. She felt the crack and she felt the pain immediately after. It was a stupid mistake, and she doesn’t make stupid mistakes. 

However, she ignored the joint and finished her routine, dismounting and waiting for her scores. 

Azula could tell her wrist was broken from the stands the second her girlfriend was half an inch off on hand placement. 

She inhaled sharply and grabbed Mai’s leg. 

“What,” Mai asked, annoyed to feel Azula’s fingers digging into her thigh. 

“She broke it,” Azula hissed quietly. 

“Broke what,” Mai asked, more interested.

“She just broke her wrist,” Azula whispered. 

“How can you tell? She looks fine,” Mai said, observing Ty Lee. 

“She knows better than to show it,” Azula said. “But I can tell.”

“What is she going to do,” Mai asked. “She still has the floor routine.”

“She’s obviously going to do it,” Azula said. 

“Are you kidding? You just said she broke her wrist,” Mai replied incredulously.

“Ty won’t show weakness. She’s on her game today,” Azula said. 

“You’re heartless, you know that?”

“I’m not heartless,” Azula whispered angrily, turning to Mai. She leaned closer to her ear just in case anyone was listening. “Do you know how badly I want to go over there right now and…” she trailed off. “She wouldn’t want that.”

Mai sighed and pried Azula’s fingers off of her leg, rubbing her hand. 

“Okay, maybe aren’t heartless,” Mai said. “But your ability to put competition above everything else is scary. Both you and her.”

“People forget she can be just as ruthless as I am,” Azula said. “Her personality is just better.”

“Worried Azula is very honest,” Mai commented. 

“There will be a fifteen minute break between beam and floor for the home team as someone has just thrown up and that needs to be cleaned,” a voice announced over the loudspeaker. 

“Maybe I can go over there now,” Azula wondered aloud. 

Ty Lee looked at her girlfriend in the stands. Her wrist was throbbing with pain but she didn’t want to touch it to indicate that it was bothering her. The girls on the other team would pounce on her vulnerability. 

She locked eyes with Azula. Azula tilted her head, asking silently if she was okay. Ty Lee gave the slightest shake of her head. No one other than her girlfriend would pick up on it. 

Azula raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she should come down there. Ty Lee blinked back a yes.

Azula rose in her seat, causing Mai to look up at her confused. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said. 

Without waiting for Mai to respond she descended the bleachers two at a time. She saw that other parents and friends were gathering around competitors during this break, which was good. She didn’t seem out of place. 

Azula walked up to Ty Lee with a smile. 

“Nice job on the beam,” she said. 

Ty Lee smiled and hugged her tightly.

“How bad is it,” Azula whispered when her head was next to Ty Lee’s ear. The girl just shook her head again. 

She let go and stepped back, scanning Ty Lee slowly, allowing her eyes to linger on her wrist. It was already swelling and changing colors. 

“Thanks ‘Zula,” she said. 

“It was a little sloppy near the end there,” Azula said. 

The comment was just to maintain appearances. Although Ty Lee was the best collegiate gymnast in the country, it was common knowledge that her Agni Kai world champion girlfriend was her harshest critic. 

“I know,” Ty Lee said nodding. “I’m going to kill it on the floor though!” She added peppily. 

“Good,” Azula said. 

“Can I have a kiss for good luck,” Ty Lee asked, flirtatiously. 

“Not during competition,” Azula said. “But I can grant another hug before I go back.”

Ty Lee nodded and Azula stepped forward to hug her. 

“It hurts so bad,” she whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. 

Azula nodded and gave her a tight squeeze. 

“I know baby. You’re so strong,” she whispered back, barely audibly. 

If anyone heard that it could ruin her reputation, but she couldn’t help her need to reassure her girlfriend. 

She heard Ty Lee sniffle and she pulled back. 

“Keep it together at the end,” she said, at a regular volume. 

Ty Lee nodded and her smile returned to her face. There was not a single trace of pain on her expression. 

“I’ll see you after you win,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee nodded and Azula turned around and went to resume her seat. 

“How is she,” Mai asked. 

“She’s been better,” Azula said, dryly. “Will you drive home?”

“Drive your car?” Mai asked, her eyes widening considerably. No one was allowed to drive Azula’s car except Azula, or Ty Lee when she was sucking up extra hard. 

“No, drive a motorcycle that we’re going to steal from the gas station across the street,” Azula said, rolling her eyes.

She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the keys to her convertible, pressing them into Mai’s hand. 

“Why aren’t you driving,” Mai asked. 

“I foresee certain circumstances that will get in the way of that,” Azula said, vaguely. 

Mai shrugged and pocketed the keys. 

Next, Azula pulled out her phone and started a message to Katara. 

“Hey,” she texted. 

“Floor routines are starting,” Mai said, nudging her. 

Azula slid her phone into her pocket and brought her attention back to the competition. 

Ty Lee was first. Her music started and she began to fly across the floor. The entire routine was flawless. There wasn’t a single misstep, nor did her face slip a single centimeter. 

Everytime she put her wrist down Azula cringed internally despite herself. 

When she was done Azula cheered loudly and stood up to cheer again when Ty Lee received a perfect 10. 

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

“What’s up,” Katara had replied. 

“Ty broke her wrist, are you available to heal later?” She typed back. 

Mai nudged her again and she looked up to notice her girlfriend waving at her happily, with her good arm. 

Azula smiled softly and waved back. 

“Shit that sucks. Yeah I am. Are you guys still at the thing?” Katara asked

“We’ll be back in an hour,” Azula replied.

The more Azula studied Ty Lee the more she could tell she was about to break. She couldn't imagine the pain of doing an entire floor routine on a broken wrist. 

“She’s going to be the all around champion,” Mai said, looking at the scores of the other gymnasts from this, and previous, events.

“We can leave right after she gets her medal then,” Azula said. 

After that it was a waiting game. 

Azula watched Ty Lee grow more and more agitated and begin to pace. She was kind and bubbly to everyone that approached her, but she was clearly finding it harder and harder to keep her emotions down. 

When her name was called and she received her medal Azula stood and cheered, and the second she stepped off the podium the firebender was off towards her. 

“Time to go,” she said, approaching the girl as she was being congratulated. 

“But ‘Zula,” Ty Lee protested, maintaining her usual reluctance to leave social events, and her consistent contrast to her girlfriend. 

Appearances were of the highest importance when the eyes of the country, and the world, were on both of you. 

“Now Ty,” Azula said, with an edge to her words. “It’ll be worth your while,” she added, with the same light seduction she usually used to get Ty Lee away from places. 

Ty Lee’s best friend Suki, another member of the gymnastics team, smirked and nudged her. 

“Go girl,” she said. “You deserve it.”

Ty Lee gave her a lopsided grin and allowed Azula to usher her out of the gym while she waved shortened goodbyes to her friends and competitors. 

Mai had already grabbed her things and brought the car around. 

Azula opened the back door and allowed Ty Lee to slide in before getting in with her. 

“Agni,” Mai said as she drove off towards Azula’s house. “We are super efficient in emergency situations. That was a less than five minute turn around.”

Azula smirked for a second but then returned her full attention to Ty Lee. 

“How bad is it,” she asked. 

Ty Lee just shook her head and burst into tears, burying herself in Azula’s chest. The girl held and rocked the gymnast lightly as she sobbed and clutched her hand. 

“Shh,” Azula whispered. “When we get home Katara is going to heal you, okay?”

“I thought I was going to throw up during floor,” Ty Lee choked out between sobs. 

“Let me see,” Azula said, trying to pull Ty Lee’s arm away from her chest. 

Ty Lee held on tightly and shook her head. 

“Come on Ty,” she said, more assertively. 

Ty Lee acquiesced and held her wrist out for observation. The wrist was three times the size it was supposed to be, and extremely purple.

Azula reached out her hand to touch it but Ty Lee quickly snatched it away. 

“Don’t,” she whispered. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Azula said gently as she coaxed the hand back towards her. 

“Promise,” Ty Lee asked, tearfully. 

“Ty,” Azula said softly, stroking Ty Lee’s hair. “Does this seem like a situation where I would test your pain threshold.”

“Yes,” Mai said from the front of the car. “That is exactly the kind of thing you would do.”

“Not anymore,” Ty Lee protested automatically. 

“See, you’re even defending me yourself,” Azula said, kissing her forehead. “Please let me see your hand.”

Ty Lee dropped her head and lifted her wrist. 

“I think I can help you,” Azula said, reaching her fingers towards Ty Lee slowly. 

Her girlfriend looked up at her with tears in her eyes, which were full of fear and pain. 

“Do you trust me?”

“No,” Mai said. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, at the same time. 

“You be quiet,” Azula barked at Mai who chuckled. She wasn’t in the mood for Mai’s jokes at the moment. 

Carefully she placed her fingers on Ty Lee’s wrist, causing her to wince. 

“Heat isn’t good for a broken bone,” Ty Lee said as she watched Azula take a deep firebending breath.

“I know,” she said. “Let me concentrate.”

Slowly, Azula pulled her fingers off of Ty Lee’s wrist and with them she seemingly took all of the warmth from that part of Ty Lee’s body. Her wrist felt icy cold and the pain decreased dramatically. 

“‘Zula, you’re like a human ice pack,” Ty Lee said in surprise. 

Azula smirked and pressed her forehead against Ty Lee’s.

“Is it better,” she asked. 

Ty Lee nodded against her. 

“How did you do that,” she whispered. “It totally goes against, like, the fundamental rules of firebending.”

Azula chuckled and kissed her gently. 

“You’re much more important than stupid rules,” she said. “But if you want a true explanation, my great grandfather Sozin pioneered the technique of redirecting heat an-” 

She was cut off by Ty Lee’s lips against hers.

“The first explanation was far more romantic,” she said, sniffling. 

Azula smiled and brushed the tears off of her face. 

“Can you do it again,” Ty Lee asked.

“Anything for you, and anytime,” Azula said, bringing her fingers back to Ty Lee’s swollen wrist.


End file.
